undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 22: Welcome To The Tombs
This is the twenty-second chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 44 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Adrien, Dominic, Ben, and Danny are on a supply run. Adrien: Didn't I ever tell you about the time where I caught a fish the size of a go-kart? Danny: You gotta be kidding me. You caught a bass that big? Adrien: Not kidding. *Ben finds a piece of paper on the ground. Ben: Look at this! *The other three glance at the paper. It was an invitation to the Citadel. Danny: Amy's alive. Ben: Didn't she get her throat cut? Danny: Not that much actually. Samson missed her jugular vein by ten inches. Close one, isn't it. Dominic: How do you know? Danny: I watched it all happen. I tried to tell everyone that she was still alive. But, they never listened. Adrien: Maybe we should show this to the other group members. *The four of them ran back to the hotel. Danny: You gotta see this! *Various group members ran up to Danny. Jessica: What the? Hailey: I can't believe it. She's alive. Craig: We need to head down to the Citadel if we ever want to see her again. Simon: Maybe that's a good idea. Kevin: No! It may be a trap! Bonnie: How do you know? Kevin: The Citadel is a forced labor camp. I've been there once. *Bonnie runs up to her father, Adrien. Bonnie: Are the Citadel people monsters? Adrien: No, sugarcup. Not til we see for ourselves. *'Day 45 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The entire group arrives at the doors to the Citadel, aka what once was the Los Angeles Area Prison. Kurt: Welcome to the Citadel. Simon: We're here for Amy. Kurt: The girl who survived having her throat slit? Lane: Yes. Kurt: I'll take you right to her. *Kurt shows the group to where Amy was staying. Her neck appears to have been sewn up and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Amy: Guys? Jacob: Yes Amy, it's us. Amy: Yay! Lucas: I can't believe you're alive! Yay! *Amy and Lucas hug each other. Hailey: Aww, so cute. Kate: I'm Kate. Me and Russell are in charge of the medical facility here. We sewn her neck back up after Samson cut it open. Glad he missed her jugular vein. Craig: I know, Kate. Russell: I'll show you our medical facility. *Kate and Russell show the group their medical facility. Stephen: I can't believe that this place used to be a prison. Russell: I know, right. Most of our medical supplies were scavenged so thank God we have it. Riley: I can tell you need it. Russell: Yes, there's been an epidemic of the flu here but we're currently trying to deal with it. Cathy: Hi, I'm Cathy. I'm now going to show you where you will sleep. *The group walk up to Cell Block A. Cathy: Using scavenged supplies, we managed to convert these crummy and dusty cells into something that would make you actually want to stay here. Jack: I'm Jack. I'm the head of this facility. The entire group: Hello Jack. Jack: Here, we'll toughen you up and make you ideal survivors for the zombie apocalypse. We do it through forced labor. Now, I lost an atlas out in the woods looking for escaped prisoners, can you please bring me it. Victor: I don't know if we should hand over the atlas. Jacob: If you want to be friends with him, you should. *Victor hands over the atlas to Jack. Jack: Now, you'll never escape! Guards! Take them to their cells! Craig: I don't want to live in this nuthouse! *The group starts to run away from Jack. Jack: Guards! After them! *The group runs away from the guards and out of the Citadel. Danny: You were right about them, Kevin! Kevin: I know! I'm always right! *The group runs out the door, however, Jacob, Stephen, Kevin, and Victor slowed down and they were caught by Jack's guards. As Hailey was about to walk out the door, show saw the guards drag Jacob and the others away. Hailey: Stop! Kurt: What is it now?! Hailey: If you're taking Jacob, take me too! Kurt: Alrighty then. Take her away too. *The guards drag Stephen, Hailey, Jacob, Kevin, and Victor to their cells. Jack: At least I have the atlas back. *Jack turns to page 87. Jack: I have just what I need. *evil laughs* Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Max Charles as Lucas *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray Co-Stars *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie Nolan *Noah Wyle as Adrien Nolan *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic *Mike Lobel as Riley *Kodi Smitt-McPhee as Cody *Tao Okamoto as Zoey Yoshida *Martin Wallström as Victor *Chad Coleman as Kevin *Christopher Waltz as Russell *Patrick Wilson as Kurt *Carrie-Anne Moss as Kate *Valentina Lodovini as Cathy *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Jack Deaths None Letter Hacks I have decided to bring this back. *None of the currently revealed characters are LGBT. *The one-eyed figure from Chapters 18 and 20 is either Dave or Ian. Which one he will be will be revealed by the end of this Act. *I debated whether or not to bring Amy back. *Bonnie and Adrien are, in fact, father and daughter. *I am not using elements from the Bible for this series. Trivia *First appearance of Russell. *First appearance of Kurt. *First appearance of Kate. *First appearance of Cathy. *First appearance of Jack. Category:In The End Chapters